Trouble in Konoha High
by Abigail Amethyst
Summary: Naruto is enjoying his junior year with his friends and his boyfriend, Sai. All of a sudden, something terrible happens and Naruto's world, life, and even his friend's lives become in danger. Will Naruto survive Junior year? [warning: boy x boy] past SaiNaru, SasuNaru AU [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

This a SasuNaru fic, past SaiNaru

Warning: Yaoi, meaning Boy X Boy if you do not like it then don't read it. Please no flames.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto at all.

By the way, Naruto is in his Junior year of High School.

* * *

Today is going to be the best. I am actually excited today. No fake smile on my face like there often is. I am really happy. Today is one year after me and Sai started dating. I know its really girly for me to care about these things but… I don't care. I can be happy if I want. Sai promised to take me out for a nice dinner tonight but he didn't tell me where. I really can't wait to find out. Geez, I'm so happy and excited even I find it weird. It's Sai's fault though. He's the one who makes me feel this happy.

* * *

"Naruto. Naruto! Narutooooo!" Bam. I got hit on the head.

I groaned as I rubbed my head, "Sakura why's you hit me on the head? I'm losing brain cells here."

Sakura huffed, "It may be a free study period in class but it's your fault for zoning out on me. You have too many brain cells anyways." **(1)**

This was Sakura one of my closest friends. She is really kind but if you make her mad, watch out because she will punch you hundreds of meters away or crush you. Trust me, I know. She is also super smart and all of her classes are honors. She is planning to become a doctor.

"What!" I gasped. "I do not. I am always losing them from getting hit in the head by you. I have very few left."

"Yet you still manage to get straight A's," Gaara pointed out.

This was Gaara. He is my best friend and has always been there for me. He is a really quiet person but he is strong and smart too. Even though people find him hard to approach, he is a really good guy and he's kind too. As long as you don't mess with him, that is.

"That's only because Sakura-chan helps me," I smiled.

"You would do well without me," Sakura muttered as she rubbed the bump that was forming on my head. "Come on," she exclaimed as she got up.

"To where?" I asked, confused.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "To the nurse's office obviously, we need that bump to go down. You have plans tonight, don't you?"

How can she be so nonchalant? I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and me grinning at the same time. Geez Sai, you're the cause of this. I could feel Sakura's smile on me.

"Its ok Sakura, I can take myself," I tell her as I get up and out of my seat.

"You sure? Tsunade-san might be sleeping."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Plus, if obaa-chan is sleeping there is always Shizune-san. If they're both out by some chance then I can always treat myself, I know how to," I assure her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I call out from across the room.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a pass to go the nurse?"

"Couldn't you just go there with out one?" He asks lazily. Even if the only thing visible is his eye I can tell he is being too lazy to write one.

I shook my head no before I grinned, "I can't afford to get a detention today. Plus, I think the hall monitors are out to get me."

Kakashi-Sensei sighed, "Fine. Naruto." He had scrambled through his papers and eventually found the hall passes. After quickly signing it and writing down where I was going, he handed me the pass. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" I say running out the door as I wave goodbye to my friends.

"Naruto don't run in the hallways, I'll get in trouble!" Kakashi called out behind me, though even then I know he really didn't care.

* * *

"Geez, Naruto, why do you get yourself hit in the head so much," Tsunade sighed as she handed me an icepack.

"It's not my fault obaa-chan!"

She promptly pummeled her fist onto my poor head. "Don't call me Obaa-chan, squirt."

"Why'd you have to hit me too," I grumbled as I rubbed my head. If I get a noticeable bump on my forehead because of this I'm totally going to be pissed. I have a fancy dinner tonight with Sai.

"It's nobody's fault but yours for getting hit by Sakura or me, Naruto," Tsunade sighed.

I knew that it was my fault but it didn't mean I had to agree aloud to it. I took the icepack from her hands and placed it on my head.

"Now get back to class, kid. I'm busy," Tsunade ordered.

I laughed and ran to the door as I held the icepack to my head. "See you later obaa-chan!" I shouted before running for my life. She could be scary when angry, I'll never learn.

"Narutooo!" I heard her yell though she didn't chase after me. For some reason, I had felt her smiling softly at my back.

"Now, time to get back to class," I muttered as I continued to put the icepack to head. The cold was reducing any swelling that was there earlier. That was Obaa-chan for you, she made it seem like your injuries never happened or were really small. She is a pretty good doctor though I would never say it out loud unless I needed to.

Suddenly, I saw Sai walking around the corner. "It wont hurt to get back to class in a few more minutes," I told myself as I followed Sai. "_I wonder why he isn't in class, anyways._"

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this in school?" Sai asked nervously.

"Don't worry," she laughed.

"But what about Naruto? He might see."

"Naruto is in class, Sai, and stop talking about him when it's only us. Otherwise, I'll be jealous."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

She nodded approvingly. "Now, come here," she smirked as she pulled Sai by his shirt and brought him toward herself, bringing him into a kiss.

"Mmmm, you're such a good kisser Sai. I wish you would just be with me," she whispered into the kiss. Then she turned away, "I feel bad that we're doing this to Naruto but... I can't help but love you. I want you to be mine. I'm such a terrible person, aren't I?"

He pulled back and held her by the waist as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I want to be with you too. So don't worry, I know that Naruto is really understanding. He may be hurt at first but he will forgive you and me for sure."

"But-"

Sai put his finger to her lips, "No buts. I'm going to break up with him to be with you. It is what you and I both want. I love you, not Naruto."

"Really, Sai? You mean it?"

"I'll break up with him tomorrow. I can't tonight otherwise it would hurt him too bad and it is me cheating on him. I'll be with him tonight and tomorrow we will be over," Sai smiled once again.

"I can't help but feel happy knowing you'll be mine even though I feel bad about hurting such a good person like Naruto," she smiled as she leaned in and kissed Sai's pale, soft lips.

There eyes closed and they were so lost in kissing each other that they didn't here the footsteps coming towards them until it was to late.

An icepack crashed onto the floor. Lips quivered as he choked on his words, "S-Sai?"

* * *

**(1)** Sakura and Gaara aren't Naruto's only friends but they are the Naruto's only good friends in the class specifically. At lunch the whole gang will be there and during the other classes, the rest of them will be there too.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnn! I left it on a cliffhanger so you'll have to wait till next time to read. Sorry for being evil.

So… tell me what you think of this chapter and any ideas you have for the next one. I already know who the mystery girl that was kissing Sai is going to be so you will have to wait and see.

Also, this is a SasuNaru but Sasuke just hasn't come in to the story yet. He should be there in the next chapter or two. It depends how much I put into the next chapter.

Anyways, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM me, REVIEW! I would love to hear what you think and am always happy and thankful to read your opinions. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: yaoi and angst

* * *

Previously…

_Their eyes closed and they were so lost in kissing each other that they didn't hear the footsteps coming towards them until it was too late._

_An icepack crashed onto the floor. Lips quivered as he choked on his words, "S-Sai?"_

* * *

Sai and the girl immediately moved away from each other.

"N-Naruto," she started as she nervously played with her red hair. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto didn't respond, he couldn't. The pain in his chest left him unable to speak and unable to run away from the two who were standing before him. He felt himself go cold and his bright blue eyes darkened to a midnight blue. His heart was shattered; he felt… lifeless.

Suddenly, Sai spoke, and Naruto slowly turned his gaze towards him. His gaze left Sai feeling cold. "Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked a nervous smile on his face.

"I had to get an icepack," Naruto answered dully, the usual energy in his voice was gone without a trace.

Sai nodded slowly, not knowing what to say anymore from Naruto's reaction. He had never seen Naruto act that way before.

She stepped towards Naruto, "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto stepped back away from her. He wanted to run away but his feet weren't letting him.

Sai grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from going forward. She looked at him in confusion. "Let me talk to him, Karin."

Slowly, Karin nodded and let Sai step towards the lifeless person in front of him. Even Naruto's hair had stopped being radiant.

"Naruto, as you can see, I don't love you anymore," Sai began.

A pang went through Naruto's heart and he winced at the words. Suddenly, he regained enough of his voice to speak. "How long?" he asked.

Sai was taken aback by the sudden question. "What do you mean, how long?"

"How long have you been seeing Karin?" Naruto asked. His voice was calm but his eyes revealed rage and even seemed red.

"For a while now," Sai snapped, not noticing Naruto's eyes as they were hidden in the shadows of his blonde hair. "Anyways, I'm sorry Naruto but we won't be going out tonight, or ever again," he stated firmly as he held Karin by the waist. "I love Karin now, not you."

Naruto felt a pang of pain go through his heart once again. He thought he was going to cry but there was no way he would let himself cry in front of the person who just cheated on him.

"Naruto, I'm breaking up with you," Sai declared, snapping Naruto out of any thoughts that had been swarming through his head.

His hand rushed up and slapped Sai's face. "Sai!" Karin yelled, rushing to the pale boy's side. "Are you ok?"

Sai rubbed his already red cheek, "I'm fine Karin. I sort of deserved it anyways, I guess."

Naruto growled, "You're not allowed to break up with me because I'm breaking up with you!" His feet finally worked and he ran off, tears brimmed his eyes.

As Naruto's back slowly disappeared down the hall, Karin smirked evilly. "This is just the beginning, Naruto," she whispered to herself.

"What did you say, baby?" Sai asked.

Karin put on her innocent smile, "Nothing, Sai."

* * *

**A/N:** Before I say anything else, I do NOT hate Karin. I actually like her. That said, she does act really annoying sometimes but who cares. I don't. Anyways, she is going to be portrayed as the biggest bitch (please excuse my language) in the world in this story. I actually didn't want to and was willing to make Kabuto a girl (he would have become Kabuko) because I actually hate that guy from the bottom of my heart. I'm serious. I despise Kabuto. I'm going to stop myself on talking about Kabuto right now. It'll only end in a long rant… Anyways! As much as it hurts me to make Karin the huge bad guy in this, she fit the part perfectly so it has to be done. I am sorry to those who like Karin.

Also, sorry I didn't update this for such a long time. I was struggling on how to introduce Sasuke into the story when I decided that I would just put this part up and then continue to work on his part. This means Sasuke is going to be in the next chapter, sorry. Sasuke will be in the next chapter for sure.

So... REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! I would love to hear from you and what you think about this so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang that it was time to switch classes again and Naruto slowed down. He walked with his head down, his hair covering his eyes. Nobody in the halls would have been able to tell that it was him. They all knew Naruto as this cheerful person who they believed would always smile and laugh. The Naruto that was now walking in the halls, avoiding bumping into people and heading in the opposite direction of his next class, wasn't the Naruto most people knew.

Reaching the stairs that would lead him to his destination, he slowly walked up as he held onto the railing. Dazed blue eyes kept him from moving out of the way, which would have prevented him from bumping into a certain raven.

The raven immediately sighed, "Watch where you are going usuratonkachi," as he picked up the book he had been holding that had fallen at Naruto's feet. When he heard no retort from the blonde, he snuck a look at Naruto's face and was surprised at what he saw. Naruto looked as if he was going to break down at any moment; he was biting his lips so much that they were bleeding and his eyes seemed to seep red but were also glazed over with the build-up of tears.

"Dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked uncomfortably. He had never really been good at comforting people and he knew he probably never would, but he knew he had to try. He had only seen Naruto like this when they were very little, and rarely even back then. Naruto was the type of person to act like nothing was wrong and act silly all the time. He was the type of person to not let anybody know how he was feeling. Sasuke could only wonder what could have happened that was so bad that made Naruto like this, out in the open.

The blonde didn't answer and, instead, tried to go around the raven. However, the raven didn't let him pass. "Move," the blonde ordered in a shaky but serious voice.

"I've never listened to orders from you before usuratonkachi, so no," Sasuke stated firmly, his arms spread wide to prevent Naruto from leaving.

"I'm serious, Sasuke. Move out of my way and let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, idiot," Sasuke countered, not moving an inch.

"What do you care? You only care about yourself, you self-centered bastard," Naruto growled, his voice now echoing the empty stairs. The bells had rung and everybody, even the usual stragglers, seemed to be in their classes by now.

Sasuke scowled as he grabbed Naruto's arm roughly and led him up the stairs. He opened the large metal door that opened up to the roof of the school, letting it slam behind him and Naruto after they had entered.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted, he seemed to be going hysterical, except for the fact that no tears had been poured out of his glossy, seemingly red, eyes yet. "Why the hell did you bring me up here?"

"You were going to come up here anyway, dobe," Sasuke replied as calmly as he could. Frustration and anger at Naruto couldn't help but seethe off of his voice though.

"I came here to be alone and this," Naruto moved his fingers to point at the both of them standing there in the breeze to prove his point, "is not what I call being alone."

"Well you'll have to deal with me being here until you tell me what happened," Sasuke retorted stubbornly.

Naruto growled before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. After doing so, a smile seemed to be plastered on his face, "Nothing happened Sasuke, I was just over-reacting."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto who continued to speak, "Ah, class has already started and we're going to be yelled at by Anko-sensei. We should hurry and go to class." The blonde turned to leave but a pale hand gripped his arm tightly, preventing him from leaving.

"Sasuke, let go. We're going to be late for class," Naruto told him with a small laugh.

The usually stoic boy now had a scowl clear on his face and was seething with anger. "Don't you dare fake that you are ok and think I'll fall for it. I've known you long enough to know that you are not ok and you definitely don't over-react like this. Something happened and I am not going to let you leave here until you tell me what it is. "

"But what about class—" Naruto broke in.

Sasuke cut him off, "Being late or missing one class for one day is not going to kill either of us. That Anko-sensei would just be mad for us coming late and interrupting class anyways; she couldn't care less if we skipped it."

Naruto sighed, Sasuke was right about that. Still, he knew he was close to his breaking point. Balling his eyes out in front of Sasuke had not been on his bucket-list of things to do in life, especially if it was over a guy. _"Sai…"_ Naruto thought and he started to shake again.

"Shit, I didn't want to cry in front of you," Naruto mumbled quietly as he continued to face away from Sasuke, who was not showing any signs of letting go of his arm. The blue-eyed blonde struggled to fight back his tears but was losing.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was shaking again, he heard Naruto's words. "Naruto, its ok to let it out in front of me. Everybody breaks down sometimes, its fine. Naruto, please tell me what's wrong though. I want to know." Sasuke took a deep breath, "Naruto, I care."

Silent tears had already begun to slip out of the blonde's blue eyes and yet, with those words, Naruto spun around, clung onto the front of Sasuke's navy blue shirt, and wailed.

Sasuke was a little stunned at first, not knowing what to do and a little confused as to how he had finally gotten through to Naruto. Slowly, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto because he had remembered his mother doing that to him when he was a child.

Naruto choked on his tears as he tried to explain what happened through incomprehensible words.

"I-its ok, dobe, let it out. Then we can talk," Sasuke whispered softly as he tried to comfort the boy more. The raven was new to this, he had never comforted anyone before so he was going with his instinct and what his mother had taught him.

* * *

Naruto cried on and on for what seemed to be hours but at the same time, it seemed no time had passed in reality. Sasuke had managed to lock the door to the roof while still holding on to Naruto and sitting the both of them down.

As Naruto's sobs seemed to come to a close, Sasuke hesitantly tried to comfort Naruto by rubbing his back. "Um… Are you ok now?" Sasuke asked, still hesitant.

Naruto giggled softly with a shaky voice, "You suck comforting, Sasuke." He looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were red with from crying but he was calming down.

Sasuke let out a sigh mixed with annoyance and relief. "You know I've never done this before."

Naruto let out a shaky laugh, "I could tell." Sasuke glared at him but the blonde continued to talk, "You really are bad at it-" Naruto paused as his cheeks became flushed red, "-but, thank you."

Sasuke felt his own cheeks turn hot, he never expected Naruto to say that. After a while, Sasuke responded in the only way he could think of: "Hn."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "That… was really awkward, wasn't it?"

"Hn," Sasuke nodded in agreement. They usually were fighting and this whole time they had been with each other today was something out of the ordinary to the both of them.

There was an awkward silence until Sasuke finally decided to ask the question that he had been wanting to ask since the beginning of all this, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto became somber and any trace of even a small smile was gone from his face.

Sasuke quickly interjected, "You don't have to tell me right away, so take your time. I still would like to know though." He was not about to let Naruto curl up into a shell again.

Naruto curled back up against Sasuke without realizing that he had as he spoke, "I- I'll tell you. You'd find out one way or another even if I didn't tell you."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he finally finished and looked back up to Sasuke. Even if the blonde boy had wanted to, he was all cried-out from earlier. He could be depressed about it, but he didn't have to cry about it anymore and that comforted him a little.

"Um… Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly, he could feel an aura to kill coming from the raven.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," the raven swore.

"No," the blonde stated firmly.

Onyx black orbs stared down into deep blue ones, "Why not? He deserves it."

"He's not worth it."

"Then why was he worth your tears?"

Naruto paused and was silent for a moment as Sasuke waited for an answer. "…Because I was in love with him."

"If you say he isn't worth beating up then he isn't worth crying over either, usuratonkachi. He already wasn't worth your love."

Naruto sat there stunned; Sasuke's words seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks for some reason even though he didn't know why.

Sasuke shifted Naruto away and got up. "Naruto, I wont even punch Sai this time because you're asking me not to, but if I _ever_ see you cry over Sai again…" Sasuke didn't finish he just stormed off and slammed the doors behind him, leaving the stunned Naruto all alone on the roof.

* * *

Naruto let just happened sink in. "Sasuke you bastard," Naruto cursed as he buried his face into his arms. He realized how tired he was from crying and despite everything going on in his mind and how he kept swearing that Sasuke was the biggest prick on the planet, he eventually fell sleep.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Behind the doors, Sasuke slapped his forehead, "That didn't come out the way I wanted it too."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long to post! I have been really busy lately and haven't had anytime to write which sucks.

I think Sasuke would be really awkward when he comforted Naruto for the first time so I hope I portrayed that well. Also, I think I used the word hesitant a lot... oh well.

So please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you for reading!

REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! THANKS for all your input, I really appreciate it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer:** I dont own Naruto.

**Warning: **Boy x boy. some angst.

_"italicized"_=_"thoughts"_

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't written anything lately. It was an unplanned hiatus, I guess. I have just been very busy. In two weeks I should be able to write more though, so get ready for that! :)

* * *

The group was loud as usual. Neji was glaring at Kiba, as the dog-lover was holding his blushing-red, likely to faint soon, cousin, Hinata, very close. Gaara was stealing a secret glance at Neji as he talked with Kankuro and Temari. TenTen was slapping the back of Lee's head, telling him to shut up about the fountain of youth and how love was in the air. Shino was reading his biology book intently and swatting away anyone who tried to take it away, which led to Kiba teasing him a lot. Choji was about to get up to get another tray of food while Sakura and Ino were bickering on and on with each other. Shikamaru yawned tiredly, deciding that saying anything right now would be too troublesome. Sasuke was the only one actually quiet, but that was a given since Sakura and Ino had been fighting over which of them would sit next to him until he had given them a death glare. After which, they decided to sit across from him and bicker about whose fault it was.

Naruto slowly walked into the lunchroom, in which his friends sat. He immediately spotted them in their usual space and went toward them, a grin plastered on his face. He had checked in the bathroom earlier, his eyes weren't red from crying anymore. They were blue like they were supposed to be, but if one looked closely they would have been able to tell that they were a dull blue, darkened by emotions that were consuming the owner of those eyes.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Naruto asked as he slid into the only available chair left, next to Sasuke. He could feel the Uchiha's gaze upon him but chose to ignore it.

Shikamaru looked up, he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. That and the fact that Naruto was without Sai proved something was off. The two had always been together, usually teasing each other. He shrugged it off, he wasn't going to say anything about it unless Naruto did first.

"Not much in Kakashi-sensei's class," Sakura answered as she passed him his bag. "Did you manage to take notes in your next class? I tried to find you once the period ended, but Tsunade-sama said you had already left to go back to class quite a while before."

"Oh, I didn't," Naruto laughed as he placed his bag onto the ground next to him.

Suddenly, Kiba interjected, "That's right! Where were you Naruto? Iruka-sensei was really mad when he learned that you were ditching his class."

Naruto groaned, dealing with an angry Iruka was scary. "How did he even know I was here today?"

"Probably because you had said asked him to treat you to ramen tomorrow more than twenty times before then," Kiba joked.

The blonde face-palmed, "There is no way he is going to treat me to ramen now."

Kiba laughed, "He's probably going to make you do extra homework instead."

"Noooooooooooo!" Naruto whined, as he raised his fists up in the air, almost as if asking it why this was happening to him.

Neji placed a few sheets of paper in front of Naruto, "Here are the notes for you from class, study them well. Iruka-sensei is giving a quiz on today's lesson tomorrow since you were gone."

"Kill me now," Naruto sighed as he thanked Neji for the notes and put them in his backpack. He would look over them later, he had no plans tonight anyways.

Usually, Sai would pat Naruto on the back at this point and say "There, there, its not the end of the world," or something like that. But Sai wasn't there, and the rest of them realized that. Naruto hadn't even mentioned where Sai was, which he usually did if Sai wasn't with him and was running late. Something had happened.** (1)**

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura was the first to ask, hesitance was evident in her tone.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Naruto answered, as he nervously scratched the back of his head while grinning wider than usual. He could feel the rest of the gang looking at him. _"They finally realized that he isn't here, haven't they,"_ Naruto muttered. _"I don't really feel like talking about it but, I dont want to see their faces if I don't tell them..."_

"Where is Sai?" You could hear the others gulp in anticipation and anxiety as soon as those words passed her lips. They all knew how scary an angry Naruto could be and if this pushed his buttons they were going to have to high-tail it out of there.

Naruto knew that she was going to ask this but he still froze. He could feel himself choking up, the words wouldn't escape him. His eyes were beginning to burn too. "_No way in hell am I going to cry again,_" he told himself. The longer he took to say it, the more worried his friends were becoming. He did not want that. He hated it when people worried about him. "Well... um... about that," Naruto began.

"Sai cheated on Naruto. They broke up," Sasuke suddenly interjected. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, as the others stared at him. Even Naruto had his eyes wide open, staring at him in shock. The whole table was silent

"I-is that true Naruto?" Ino was the first to speak up and ask.

Hearing Ino speak, Naruto was snapped back into reality out of his daze. Time began to move once again.

Naruto eyes fell to the floor, "Yeah, its true."

He could hear the girls gasp and, when he looked up, he was surprised to see the other girls getting out of their seat, running towards him. He held his hands up in front of his face, he knew he was about to be mauled by hugs. Sasuke immediately moved himself and his chair out of the way from the girls, no way was he going to be run over. He already had enough with avoiding fan girls who tried to run him over with hugs... or worse.

"Lets go give Sai a piece of our minds," Sakura declared as she squeezed Naruto close to herself before letting go of him.

"Yeah, we can do it right now," Ino agreed. The two girls had forgotten their 'fight' and had resolved their friendship for the sake of Naruto and revenge.

"I have the means," Ten-Ten murmured suspiciously. **(2)**

Ten-Ten, Ino, and Sakura had begun to plan their attack on Sai already when Hinata decided to speak up as loud as she could while still being quiet enough for the other tables not to hear. A few students had been staring at their table since the girls had jumped up to give Naruto hugs.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are you going to be alright?" Hinata stuttered to say, her voice had come out in a whisper nonetheless. Still everyone was used to how soft-spoken Hinata was and could hear her clearly.

Everybody's attention turned to Naruto. Curious, and more so concerned at what the blonde's response would be, Sasuke also gave his attention, but more discreetly.

Naruto smiled softly back at Hinata, though the smile could not light up his dim, blue eyes in the least bit. "Honestly, Hinata, I don't know."

* * *

**(1)** No duh, something happened. It doesn't need to take a Sherlock Holmes to realize that. Well, in this case Shikamaru realized it, but... oh well. (I'm so out of it, please excuse my commentary.)

**(2) **This means that she has stuff that can be used to beat up Sai, physically or mentally. Its up to your imagination as to how.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a pretty short chapter, wasn't it? I'm sorry. After I finally got some free time to write... I got writer's block. Things just aren't going well for me I guess.

Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter and ideas you have for the next chapter. It is very much appreciated. (If I use your idea in any way, I will be sure to credit you).

Thank you to those who still will read this and review. Again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get another chapter out before the month ends, preferably sooner.


End file.
